Mama-Bear
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: No matter how hard Erwin tries, he still can't keep his adoptive son and his business partner from meeting and possibly doing some frickle-frackle.


"Erwin what?!"

My French toast is dropped on the floor, cold and hard like this morning all of a sudden. Granted it's still summer and gorgeously hot outside but the words coming from the phone froze my blood.

"He collapsed during the presentation and—"

I'm already heading out the door and revving up my bike. I ignore how my sloppy attire of ripped tank-top and sweatpants may be a public disgrace. My body goes on auto-pilot, not even aware of how I've passed the main gates and on the main road because my mind's swimming in suffocation. In panic, in utter worry for a big doofus who can take care of an entire multibillionaire company but not himself.

"How is he?"

"Still out. We called emergencies and we're waiting right now."

"Which hospital? I'll meet you there."

"Trost Private."

My hands grip on the handles and twist downwards, kicking up the speed. Fuck, fuck me, fuck Erwin. I should have known something was up last night. When he didn't even fucking come home. Erwin's been busy the past week and when he's overwhelmed with work, he forgets to take care of his body. Forgets to take a break, sleep, eat, drink. I've already caught him a few times—when he once stayed at the office for three nights in a row and I had to break in there and feed him myself.

And I get it. Being the head of some bigass company comes with great fucking responsibilities but it doesn't mean he needs to kill himself over it. I huffed through my helmet; the angry roar of my motorcycle echoes the beast inside me because oh, when I get my hands on that old man...

Possibilities rush through my head like a hurricane and unstoppable guilt eats away my conscious. But the biggest darkness clouding my head is fear. The fear taking over me, shaking up my nerves and flooding out my eyes I'm sure, because I ask for the room number and front-desk is taken back by my wild look. I'm terrified. It doesn't matter if it's him fainting. It can be a cold, a mere cough, fever, disease, accident. It's all the same. Erwin's my only family and I sure don't want anything to happen to my family.

I have to plow through a blockage of men in suits, ignoring the nasty looks given. Corporate leaders can go shove a syringe up their ass today. I'm about to enter the room before an obnoxious snort is heard.

"Who let the trash in here? This is VIP only section."

The nerve of the dickface. Lava boils from the bottom of my stomach as I grip the doorknob hard, and it erupts before Petra can do anything about it.

"Eren Jaeger, Erwin Smith's son," I snarl, leaning in close to the fat bastard and getting a good look at his face. "In case your dumbass mush of a brain isn't aware, only family is allowed in."

I make a statement by slamming the door loud behind me. Hope the blubber under his chin jiggles and he feels one-quarter of my unleashed wrath. If this is the kind of idiots Erwin deals with every day, then I might understand why he comes home all tired and hopeless.

Upon seeing Erwin's face in his palm though, the rage in me quickly dissolves into quiet discomfiture.

"I am pretty sure that was the head of Finance you just yelled at."

"And I am pretty sure I wouldn't have yelled at him if you took care of yourself in the first place," I respond with a stern tone. Erwin better prepare himself because he knows what's coming next.

"Eren—"

"What were you thinking?" I can't keep back the trembling in my voice. He looks so frail, vulnerable. His normal flush is now dusty grey and there are no shine in his golden mop of hair. Bags stretch below his weary eyes and I can see little dark spots around his complexion. His state of hospital attire doesn't help the image and I wish I can bring him home instead.

Erwin gives a deep long sigh before explaining. "The project took longer than planned and there were still some leftover busi—"

"That doesn't mean you don't have time for a break. Or come home."

Erwin's face fall into guilt and I hate it when he does that because he looks like a beaten puppy. And it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy. I usually hold back by this point but this time, I'm showing it all to him—my disappointment, my worry, my displeasure in his negligence.

"This was an important deal Eren," he tries to reason. I know that look—it's the look of a pouting child and I'm having none of that.

"Your health is more important! What, you think a couple of millions can make up for a life?" My voice rise after every word, unable to keep my anger in place.

"But papa needed—"

"Don't 'papa' me!"

"Oi kid."

If it hadn't been for that, I would've never realised there was another person in the room. I spin around to see a man with a black undercut leaning against the wall with one foot propped on it. With arms crossed, he would've looked intimidating if it were not for the rolled up sweater. I ignore the way they exposed his nice forearms and narrow my eyes in warning.

"And who are you?" The guy's definitely not family.

"The baldy's partner. I suggest you calm your shit before he has another headache."

I grit my teeth tightly at Erwin's nickname; but more importantly, he is Erwin's business partner. Meaning they were working together for the last couple of days, pushing Erwin to this brink of moment. Before my mind can register, I stalk up, grab him by the collar and push him against the wall.

"Care to explain why my dad's sick on the bed while you're here all fine and dandy?"

His gray eyes bear into my and for a moment, my breath falters at the intensity. But I grip harder, not backing down, not even when Erwin's coaxing me to get my hands off of this Levi. I make my point by pressing my build onto his, feeling his body heat radiating against mine. I close in on his face, nose almost touching nose, his breathes tickling my chin.

"'Cause your old man's got shit for brains. Don't take it out on me," he points out before breaking a smirk. Smug bastard, wait till I'm finished with Erwin. Your little ass is next. "Now better get off or you'll give your dear father a heart-attack."

I cock my head, confused. I hear Erwin sighing.

"Eren, please step away from Levi. Just...please."

I look back, my grip on him loosening by the second. Is this Levi guy that exclusive that he's untouchable? It's not like he's going to hurt me, looking at his small statu—

I freeze.

Something solid palms my right cheek. It's warm and it's got a firm hold on me.

It gives a light squeeze, sending electric shivers up my spine.

Erwin groans.

Levi lets out an approving hum. "Not bad, not bad."

.-.

The smell in hospitals makes me nauseous and want to puke. Erwin's in stable condition now so I allow myself a break outside from the morning madness. He's still in danger zone on my standards and I've already asked Petra to pull out some vacation days for him. Bastard won't do anything unless someone does it for him.

A hand slaps on the balcony beside me and I jump back. It's that Levi again. The Levi who's Erwin's business partner, the Levi who smirked at me and squeezed my tush. Mind you, he complimented my 'not bad' tush and that's something coming from someone with a not-so-bad build himself. What.

I throw away all thoughts and keep my body on defence mode—feet ready to step away and tush safely facing the other side. I'm not letting that mini-episode repeat again.

He rolls his eyes. "Stand down soldier. I don't pull the same shit twice."

I keep my stance, wary eyes following his every move as he pulls out a cigarette. To which I almost snag it away. Dumb old men and their tendency to shorten their lives. Must be something you gain during midlife crisis. Or maybe just these two—peas in a pod. I can tell they're closer than any other acquaintances Erwin has. Else Petra wouldn't have let Levi in. Why was he lurking in the private room?

"Erwin never told us about any brat."

I look over, not really surprised at the statement. Erwin had once told me he likes to separate his business from pleasure—but maybe this is a bit far-stretched. Who can keep an entire company from knowing its head's family?

"He took me in when my parents died."

He goes quiet after that, maybe regretting bringing up the subject. I see the way Levi's hands fidget over the balcony, his cigarette wavering between his two fingers. He can act cool and aloof but I'm the master at body language, especially after living with the ultimate robot himself.

"He doesn't talk about himself in office, does he?" I voice my guess, letting the conversation take another road.

"It's serious shit with him always. Don't even have time to take a piss."

I'm not sure if he's joking (and failing miserably at it) or serious. Hoping it's the former, I let out a small laugh.

He continues his talk. "But he's different with you. Saw it for the first time today. Erwin's secretive about his private life." His eyes meet mine and he murmurs, "I can see why."

I can't deny that little bump against my chest there. Maybe it's the way he all of a suddenly soften his looks, or the way his voice warmed to a smooth breath, or the way he's keeping me entrapped in his gaze. Either way, I can't look away and I think I forget to breathe. But my heart's still going, blood's still pumping strong beats into my ears. The rhythm is loud like drums and I don't hear myself whispering back.

"Why?"

He waits before he shrugs, giving a smirk instead. He takes the last drag of his smoke and I wonder just how many lung cells he's killed that moment.

"It's an ugly-ass world here," Levi says. "And Erwin's got to face those satanic bastards all the time."

My mind goes back to the men in black in the hallway, their stone faces with little sympathy. Levi looks to me with the smallest smile, and for a moment he looks too serene.

"It's good to know someone taking good care of him." He looks back to the view. "Sorry for keeping him these days, kid."

"Hmm?"

"The deal was damn important if we needed some fucking cash for the company."

I smile to myself. His tone is indifferent, but just hearing him explain for Erwin's blunder is enough. Can't stay mad at two stupid old men forever.

"Well the blondie's not dead so it's all forgiven," I joke.

There's a moment of silence before I hear him blurt out, "I'm with Erwin all the time."

I stay quiet, not sure what's he's trying to get at.

"If you're so worried, I keep eyes on him for you."

I furrow my eyebrows in suspicion. Levi's making some weird proposition and I'm not sure how to take it.

"You should give me your number so I can update you on his well-being."

...

I don't know what had come over me.

But I give him my number.

Of course maybe I shouldn't have. Later as I walk into Erwin's room, his face turns green with terror upon discovering a strange goofy smile on my face. He motions me to go to his side and rests his hands on my shoulders. Giving me the most fatherly-stern look, he asks in a serious tone, "Eren, did Levi...do anything?"

He did ask for my phone number. I can't lie about that...

Scanning my blank face and I'm pretty sure Erwin's noticed my red ears, he drops his head and groans in despair.

"Something wrong?"

He merely gives a weak shake of his head before laying back against his bed. I catch a small mutter.

"I'm getting a restraining order."

.-.

"You've been checking your phone more lately," Erwin notices. I put my cell away on instinct and give a casual smile.

"Just stuff is all."

He doesn't seem convinced. "Stuff. What...stuff."

I shrug and focus back to dinner. I can't blame him; I rarely use my phone and all now all of a sudden I'm on it more often than I should. But no way am I going to say my inbox is currently being filled with messages from the same damn sender for the past few days ever since Erwin returned to office.

8:57AM  
Erwin arrived.

10:39AM  
Told him to take a break. He's not listening.

10:51AM  
He's taking a break now.

12:35PM  
Lunch time.

12:40PM  
Damn you make good lunches.

12:56PM  
Erwin ate all of it.

2:06PM  
He's taking a piss again.

**2:07PM  
ok u dont hafta report evry little thing he does**

2:07PM  
I care about his welfare.

Jesus, help me. Who knew this grown-up man is really a five-year old kid? To think some of the world's top businessmen can actually endure sitting in the same room with this guy. But...it's charming in a nonsense way. All these cumulated messages are fun to read and I can just imagine him typing his way every time Erwin moves. Like a guard dog always reporting for duty. Adorable.

And it goes on like this. At first it's all about Erwin, which I don't mind since at least I know he's actually taking care of himself now. I rarely reply. Mostly because Levi messages every five minutes and I have classes to attend. Then discretely, and I still don't know how he does it, he brings himself in, then I bring myself in, and somewhere along the way we start exchanging hellos and watsups and lols and casual talks.

All the while, I don't mind. Not at all.

Not when he complains about the shitty-ass paperwork he's forced to sign, when he states how much of a slave-driver Erwin is, when he's a meeting and is supposed to pay attention but instead tells me how the bald guy across from him looks constipated in his tight suit. I laugh out loud one time during a car ride, and I see Erwin grip his hands hard on the wheel.

"Is there something papa should know about?" He's using the p-word. Erwin's parental-complex is rising again.

"No," I quickly shoot it down.

"I'm just...concerned alright? There are many bad people in this world and they can hurt you if you don't watch out." I look at him with this incredulous expression because is he seriously talking to me like I'm some five year-old?

"They might not be good for you, out of your league. They can be a negative influence to you, teach you bad things, force you into unwilling sex and you'll have ass injuries and—!" Erwin's breathing hard now while I'm gaping at him like some dying fish. I need to make sure he's taking correct vitamins—his brain's a bit wacky today.

"Just, let papa know okay?"

Why I'm keeping this from Erwin is beyond me but I keep doing it. Maybe 'cause Levi's a good ten years my senior and I don't know how Erwin will respond to that. But there's nothing really going on. Levi's just fun to talk with, and I find myself looking forward to his messages. My stomach does this elated jump when I feel the familiar buzz in my pockets, knowing it's from him. I suppose it's from the excitement of receiving a message, other than Erwin, Mikasa, and Armin.

Nothing's really going on.

But then sometimes Levi does pull 180s when least expected. Words I don't know how to respond to and just laugh it off. Words like—

12:23PM  
Erwin's lucky to have you.

And he doesn't continue his text. I stare at the screen for the longest time, not sure what to type after that. Thanks? Joke it off?

12:27PM  
He gets the best lunches.

Levi rarely sends individual texts that doesn't relate to the earlier message. Maybe he's drunk. Levi has a secret stash of hard liquor for days that gets rough.

12:30PM  
You should make me some kid.

My heart stop.

Is that—

Did he just...

All I can hear is my own breathing and perhaps the blood pumping into my ears. My thumbs hover over the keypad, hesitating, then going ahead. My brain's shutting down and I don't recall what I typed. But there, I press 'send'. Then the fastest reply from him. Then my turn. Then him. This exchange between us is all in distant memories by the time I realise what had happened.

**12:32PM  
dont u have ur own?**

12:32PM  
They're not as good and healthy as yours. Feed this poor old man.

**12:32PM  
u have $. go buy some lunch T.T**

12:33PM  
They're not Eren's lunch.

**12:41PM  
ill see**

12:42PM  
Looking forward to it. Top floor, office on the right.

I smile this whole time.

.-.

I go to the office on the left first. Of course, I leave the extra lunch bag on Petra's desk, ignoring her perplexed expression. We don't need unnecessary drama do we?

"What are you doing here?" Erwin looks up from his computer when I enter.

I hold up his food. "You forgot your lunch today."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows (which I need to help him trim again). "You...didn't make one this morning, so I assumed you forgot."

"Well I didn't and here I am." I give him a bright smile and plop the lunch bag on his desk. "Better eat all of it, put my heart and soul into it."

"Don't you have class?" I hear his suspicious rising and I wish he'd drop it. Usually he'd be jumping in his seat by now from the fact that his beloved son personally brought him lunch.

"Yeah, which is why I need to go now. Enjoy!"

I wave from behind the door and straighten myself, making sure my shirt is wrinkle-free and hair smoothed out. I ask Petra for approval, to which she gives a thumbs up. I don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden—I rarely care about my appearance in front of others but I have the urge to make myself presentable for Levi. It is the first time I've seen him since that day at the hospital, which has been a long time.

"The fuck is it?" comes a rough voice when I knock on his door. It almost makes me retreat, but I enter nonetheless.

Can I just say I like how his eyes literally lights up at the sight of me and how he instantly jumps from his seat, hands stiffly down on his desk as he watch my every step towards him.

"Your delivery-man," I joke, holding up the lunch bag.

It's like his mood suddenly changed from satanic beast to little white kitten. "Well well, didn't know you'd come so soon."

"Can't have starving old men can we?"

I shouldn't have said that. Because the next thing I see is him giving me this heated look, like he's planning to devour a part of me instead his lunch, and it's scary and intense but blood-thrilling at the same time and it's all rushing down to a certain part of my body that I'm trying really hard to ignore.

"No, we can't." His husky voice isn't helping.

I take the safe route and sit across his desk. His office has an amazing outlook of the city, being on the top floor with windows from ground to ceiling. It's the same as Erwin's, but with Levi in it. Him and his custom-fitted black suit, hugging him in all the right places. Can't say it's not a better view. I focus on how he's preparing himself for the feast of his life and not how he himself looks good enough to eat (good thoughts, Eren, good thoughts). I don't know why I'm clenching my hands and tightening my stomach, or holding my breath and watching him intently as he takes the first bite. But when he makes that sound of approval, all is alright.

"This is nice," he breaks the silence after a while. What is? Him eating while I watch him eat? Him eating while I watch him eat wishing I was eating him instead? Eren what? Stop.

"It's as if my own hubby's making lunch for me and personally delivering it."

I choke on my spit as heat rises to my cheeks. Never have I expected Levi to say something daring like this. Bold words he used before yes, but this. This is something my brain can't register so it slaps out whatever comes to mind.

"Don't get used to it honey."

"One time thing?"

"I'm missing class for you."

"One more class missed wouldn't hurt."

I open my mouth to fire back but a deeper voice beats me to it. One that's awfully familiar and sets me in a stiffened state.

"Yes it would. Don't give him any more suggestions Levi." Erwin stomps over and hovers behind me. I sit still, daring not look at him. Had he known? He's probably going to start interrogating me. But it's not like we were meeting face-to-face for the last month. Just talking. Messaging. That's harmless. Just friends doing friend-stuff.

"You pulled a quick one on me," Erwin addresses Levi, who's lazing in his corporate chair still working on his lunch.

"Don't know what you mean."

"I told you not to touch him."

"I didn't."

"Or contact him."

"I don't recall you saying that."

I feel Erwin tighten his grip on the back of my chair and suddenly, I'm pulled up into an embrace. I forget how muscular the old man still is and I struggle to keep my feet on the ground.

"Erwin wha—"

"Stay. Away. From Eren." His voice chills me to the bones but I see Levi unaffected. In fact, he's leaning back with legs crossed in the most relaxed position. "My boy's light-years above your league."

"Make me."

"Oh I will. I'll pull all my resources to make sure you don't get your dirty hands on my boy's ass."

"Dad!" I cried out, horrified, but should have known, he ignores me.

"Is that an invitation to Eren's lovely ass?"

"Levi!"

Erwin tightens his hold on me and I'm suffocating. Not from Erwin but this whole situation. Two men fighting like children over my bum of all things and the intensity of their glares is overwhelming. I squirm to get out but Erwin doesn't relent. Growing frustrated because I do not like to be man-handled by my father in front of the guy I possibly like—(oops did I just say that?) and with one last resolve, I let out an aggravated growl and use the one term I know Erwin hates.

"Daddy!"

The room goes still as Erwin loosens his hold. I straighten myself up, catching up to my breath, not aware of Levi's surprised gape until he goes—

"Damn that's hot."

I look at him horrified because I know I can't stop Erwin in his rampage now. Before we both know it, he's got Levi trapped between him and the window. If looks can kill, I'm pretty sure Levi would dead multiple times now. And for a moment, I'm scared for him. I know how dangerous Erwin can be.

"Erwin stop."

He falters, but doesn't let loose. They exchange a long, intense eye-contact—like they're communicating telepathically and I wonder if it's another old-man-thing. Erwin mouths something with gritted teeth before he pulls back, smoothing his hair and straightening his tie.

He walks to me and gives the same intense pair of blues. "Papa doesn't like it."

I sigh. It's unbelievable how this CEO can quickly turn into such a baby. "Erwin, I'm an adult now. You gotta stop babying me."

He pulls his puppy-face. "Be safe."

Do I see specks of tears? Erwin please. It's not like you're giving your son away (yet). He leaves the office in his most dignified stride but I can see a hint of trembling in his shoulders. And can't help but roll my eyes. Old men are such drama-queens.

Then I look back to the perpetrator for all of this. Bastard's grinning like he's won the biggest treasure of the century.

He'd better because I am a damn good treasure after having to deal with all that shit.

"So... 'daddy'?"

"You gotta take me out a couple of nights first, you old perv. Then we'll see."

He doesn't argue.

.-.

Because he knows he'll get what he wants in the end.

Me, full and sated and exhaustingly happy in his naked arms.

The early sun hits me harder than I'd like and I roll over to bury myself into Levi. He exudes this nice distinctive smell at the crook of his neck and it's so comfortably warm there. His arms tighten around me and I feel right at home. It may have taken a few weeks to get to where we are today, but it's worth the wait. My mind goes back to last night's adventures and heat pools at the bottom of my stomach. Definitely worth the wait.

I'm almost dozed into subconscious when the familiar ring of my phone sets off.

"Yeah?" I groggily answer.

"Eren? What happened to Erwin this morning?"

My eyes shoot open. Petra's overly-concerned voice puts unease in my chest. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's in office already."

That's weird. It's still—I look at the time—not even six and Erwin's already at work.

"And I can hear him sobbing about some evil demon praying on good innocent virgins and deflowering them," Petra describes. "Oh and how the word 'daddy' is now a demonized word."

Guess we were a bit too loud last night.

.-.

So I finally got around to start this, but now it...sorta turned into this nonsense. Plot-holes everywhere BUT IM DONE WITH THIS ONE. Moving on.

Comments and kudos great appreciated :D Or talk to me on tumblr (I'm lonely ._.): no-other-words


End file.
